Facebook Breakup
by The Elder Gays
Summary: It was Facebook official. Kenny McCormick and Craig Tucker are in a relationship. Underneath the status were many comments of various degrees of confusion and excitement, among those were the replies from Craig where he had clarified. Princess Kenny and Feldspar are in a relationship. [ Stick of Truth ] [ Crenny: Craig/Kenny ]


It was Facebook official.

Kenny stands in the middle of his backyard castle alone; his hand is outstretched as his eyes dart rapidly along the words on his screen. He can feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. When he had agreed to this ridiculous idea of Craig's he had no idea that other boy was going to actually go through with it, let alone tell _everyone_. Kenny finds himself gnawing his bottom lip between his teeth nervously as he clicks the little window glaring back at him.

 _Kenny McCormick and Craig Tucker are in a relationship._

Underneath the status were many comments of various degrees of confusion and excitement, among those were the replies from Craig where he had clarified.

Princess Kenny and Feldspar are in a relationship.

Something in his stomach clenches when he reads it, his eyes darting back and forth to read it again and again as if it would change any minute. His hands are shaking, and he has to sit down on his makeshift throne to keep from feeling so woozy. The boy was clearly playing the game and yet something about this situation makes Kenny's heart ache. Suddenly the wig on his head feels too tight and his dress is suffocating. He needs to leave.

He has to _**get out**_.

But he can't just leave. They're in the middle of the game and Kenny knows if he leaves now that Cartman would have a million questions in which he wouldn't be able to answer any of them properly. Kenny's eyes meet the phone screen as he watches the comments of 'congratulations' to the 'happy couple' come spilling in. He feels sick and he has no idea exactly why this was bothering him. It had only amused him when Craig proposed it in the first place but now that it was happening something about it feels wrong. The reality of it sinks in and Kenny feels off-kilter. Everything about him just feels fake.

It isn't like anything about the game was real in the first place.

He isn't a real Princess.

He isn't a real _**girl**_.

Kenny's chest feels tight as he sits alone in his tent, waiting for the other boy to come back from his mission.

The fabric door of the tent flaps open, Craig ducking inside quickly to escape the perpetual cold of their little mountain town. Righting himself, the taller boy inclines his head before approaching the throne and kneeling into a deep bow.

"My Princess, I've returned," Craig raises his head, cheeks flushed from the cold. "My mission was treacherous, but I come bearing good news."

The sound of Craig entering the tent pulls Kenny out of his thoughts. He tries to school his features, tries to seem impassive to his presence. But his heart is betraying him, thumping incredibly loud against his ribs.

"What news do you bring me, Feldspar?" He trills, his voice high and tone bored. Kenny slips his phone into the area where his breast would be if he were a woman, hiding it in the padding.

 _He doesn't need to know I know yet_ , he thinks as waits for the noirette to respond.

A small smirk tugs at Craig's lips, eyes meeting Kenny's. "The new kid managed to recruit the Goth kids."

 _That smile_ , it does things to Kenny that confuses him. It wasn't like it was rare to see Craig smile, but to have it directed at him? That _was_ rare.

 _No_ , he thinks to himself. These thoughts don't belong to him, he's been in character for too long. They're _hers_.

"Well done, Feldspar," Kenny starts, a smirk hides the truth buried underneath all of the paint he's wearing. "I know it was your idea to bring them into the fold."

Craig rises from his place at Kenny's feet, reaching out and taking his hand. "Only the best army for you, Princess," the smile is back in full force as the noirette dips his head to place a kiss on the blond's hand.

"This isn't too much, right?" Craig whispers against the material of the glove, eyes meeting with the vibrant blue of the boy in front of him.

A scarlet blush dusts over Kenny's freckled cheeks and he isn't sure where the dusty rose begins, and tanned skin stops. The heat from the other boy's palm burns where it touches, and he knows Craig holding his hand shouldn't make his throat so dry.

They've been accountabilitbuddies on field trips for years, he's held his hand on several occasions. _Oh_ , but this feeling blossoming inside of him was strange and new.

Kenny stares at Craig, unsure what to say. "No. No, it's good," he slips and answers in his normal voice before recovering with a giggle, his Princess laugh covering for his mistake. "We will soon be ready to bring the fight back to the High Elf or… whatever it is The Grand Wizard is plotting."

Chuckling softly, Craig straightens, nose brushing against Kenny's hand on the way up. He isn't entirely sure why, but he always loved the stark contrast between his darling princess and Kenny, that asshole kid he had grown to think of as sort of a friend over the years. "Dude, I don't even think he knows what the fuck he wants anymore," he releases a sigh, eyes rolling with exasperation. "Probably just wants an excuse to fight Kyle."

"Does anyone?" the Princess bristles, rolling his eyes. "It isn't like he shares with me." Kenny feels the touch on his hand die away and there's a chill that is quickly replacing the warmth that was once there. The blond cups his hands and rubs his thumb absently over the area Craig had kissed.

"I'm lucky Token graces me with the plans ahead of time. Apparently, I'm just a face and a nice rack to The Grand Wizard," the blond grumbles, before he makes eye contact with Craig again. He's trying not to blush at the manner in which Craig hangs on his every word as the Princess; it differs so much from the normal day to day interactions they share. It's special, the way he treats him when he's in costume, and it burns his cheeks at the thought of it. He just can't put his finger on _why_.

"So, Feldspar, how did the ravens fair? I saw you announced a message to the Gods." Kenny decides to play it cool about the Facebook post, fish for information.

Craig's face remains impassive, though an eyebrow quirks up at the remark. "That I did. I wanted to be open about our involvement. We have nothing to hide."

The longer Craig watches, the more he notices the light dusting of pink across Kenny's cheeks. It's...cute. He quickly moves to fiddle with his cape, forcing his eyes away from the blond Princess on his makeshift throne, and mentally curses himself for staring too long and making things weird.

"Besides," Craig starts, dropping the air of formality entirely, "it'll really piss Cartman off."

It was brief, but Kenny can swear he caught Craig staring? He isn't sure why, but it sends butterflies fluttering through his stomach. In fact, this entire subject was confusing him. Craig had been acting strangely since the beginning of this whole dumb game, but he really started amping up the weird behavior recently.

Was Kenny not the only one confusing reality and fiction?

"I do like pissing off Cartman," Kenny answers, dropping his Princess voice as he watches Craig fiddle with his cape. "Lord knows I love it when he gets his comeuppance."

Standing, Kenny walks toward the map of the battlefield he's drawn. It's stretched across the table and he sighs as he places both hands on it. "The only reason I'm not on the other team with Stan and Kyle was Cartman and his bribery." Poking a toy that was meant to be him on the table, he picks it up and inspects it.

"Kyle couldn't understand why I wanted to be a Princess, but Cartman said it would be beneficial to the game once he got over being the wizard king. So here I am." His sandy hair peeks out from under his wig as he inspects the toy, placing it back on the board next to the figure meant to be Craig. "I thought he'd be nicer since I'm a Princess and all, but he still insults me like I'm some two-dollar hooker. I don't mind any chance to watch him squirm."

Stepping up to the table, Craig looks at the two little figures representing them. "The Grand Wizard can go fuck himself," the noirette reaches across the map and knocks over the toy Cartman picked out for himself. "I'm one of his strongest warriors," he watches Kenny's eyes follow the toy roll across the table, "and you're the beloved Princess. Together we make a formidable team."

Kenny hears himself laughing, his shoulders shaking with it. He wipes a tear out of his eye and grins wide and toothy. He really did like hanging out with Craig, the boy was so honest and wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind.

The blond leans on his elbows and bends over the table to be eye level with the two figures that represented them. He pets the little Feldspar and pushes him over to the other warriors that protect Kupa Keep.

"You are their fearless leader, after all," the Princess chimes; he snatches his Princess toy and rolls it around in his palm. He looks up from his position on the table and narrows his eyes, "What do you want to do with this team of ours, exactly?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, not yet," Craig offers casually, directing a small smile at the other boy. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, ignoring it in favor of looking down at the map.

The little anthropomorphic taco that had previously been Clyde's token sits off to the side, and the taller boy picks it up, turning it over in his hand. "This game is weird, isn't it?"

It doesn't escape Kenny that Craig picks up Clyde's token. It also wasn't his choice or decision to have the boy banished from space and time. He feels a small pang of guilt for not stepping up to speak on the other boy's behalf, but then again, it was Clyde's fault they lost the stick in the first place.

"Feldspar, darling," he chimes as the Princess, tilting his head up on his palm. He tries to appear as coy as possible, a look he's been practicing for when he needs information. "What are you planning?"

A real smile spreads across Craig's lips at that, setting the figure down on top of Clyde's house on the map. "Never you mind, Princess."

Rounding the table, the thief takes Kenny's hand once again, bending and kissing it. "Continue your reign and don't take any shit from that fatass." He brings himself up to his full height again, smirk still tugging at his lips, "Plausible deniability and all that."

When Craig takes his hand a second time and presses his lips to the fabric of his glove, Kenny feels his heart thump extra hard. He falters in his act, his cheeks burning as he smiles crookedly before shaking his head and slipping his smile into something regaler.

"That's what Princesses do best, sweet thief." He glances to the map one last time, noting where Clyde's toy currently lives, "I do hope you include me in this plan eventually, though."

"Of course." Craig's bow is small, eyes locked with Kenny's as he rights himself once more. "What kind of loyal servant would I be if I didn't have the Princess' best interests at heart?"

Craig steps back, turning toward the opening of the tent before pausing. "Y'know. If you wanted to, since we're-I mean Feldspar and Princess Kenny are dating, we could hang out and talk about the game," looking over his shoulder, Craig's teeth flash briefly. "I mean, I know we're not supposed to outside of the game, but if we're a couple I think it's an exception."

The blond blinks a few times. He's confused because it's a direct rule that they can't talk about the game outside of the game, but Craig has a good point. The phrase 'we're a couple' hits him pretty hard, a weird feeling dancing in his abdomen. Kenny feels both nauseous and happy at the same time, and he moves his mouth wordlessly before he finally speaks.

"Yeah!" he shouts, his hands twitching at how stupid that was. "I mean, we could. Yeah. That could be fun, I guess." Kenny's eyes dart from Craig to the ground before he shrugs as if he doesn't actually care. But he does, a lot. Because Craig's never wanted to hangout with him alone before and the idea is exciting.

A nervous tension that wasn't visible in Craig's shoulders before releases and he stands even taller. "Okay. Cool, I'll text you later." He looks over his shoulder again as subtle as he can, pulling his cape tighter around himself and leaving the tent.

[Message: Craig]

 _Hey dude. I don't know if you wanted to come over or something, but if you want to I'm home._

That was stupid. That was probably the stupidest text he's ever sent in his life. It might even be the stupidest text ever sent in the history of the world.

And Clyde was his best friend, so that was saying something.

Craig flops down on his bed, shoving his phone under his pillow in an attempt to bury his embarrassment. Maybe Kenny would just miraculously not get the text and he'd get a do-over. Or maybe he could suffocate himself with the pillow instead of trying to do the same for his phone.

This whole thing was a dumb idea. As much as this game had started out fun, the minute Clyde lost the stick, everything went to shit. Now he had a heartbroken friend with an insane plan to get Cartman back, and Kenny-

Kenny. He was a problem.

Not in a bad way. More in the way that Craig's eyes would follow him for a second too long, or his laugh would send shivers down his spine. He didn't understand it fully, didn't know why this was happening how it was, but when he'd had his idea the look on Kenny's face had butterflies beating their wings against his ribcage, so he did it.

And now Kenny was going to see his stupid text message and not want anything to do with him.

"Fuuuuck."

It had been a really rough day and Kenny was not in the mood for anyone's bullshit. He had to deal with all the idiots at school before coming home to face his shitty home life, but Kevin in his room was the last straw on a terrible awful no good day.

"Kevin! What the fuck man? Why are you touching my stuff!" He yells, Karen at the door watching as Kenny stomps up to his older brother.

The boy has the gall to look unabashed as if he wasn't doing anything wrong and not invading his personal space at all. "Looking for your phone. I need to borrow it."

The blond grits his teeth. He purposely hides his phone in a loose board under the bed to keep Kevin from stealing it. He had earned that phone by working at City Wok and made sure to keep the phone bill up to date.

Anger floods his system and he growls at his brother, "No Kevin, you don't get to just use my phone whenever you want! You have to ask!"

The taller McCormick rolls his eyes and shoulder checks Kenny as he passes. The blond stumbles sideways, his eyes narrowing. Karen looks like she wants to say something but her respect for both brothers keeps her mouth tightly sealed.

"Don't be such a douche, Ken. I know you do your little gay game in the evening anyway, you don't need it."

Kenny shakes his head and flicks Kevin off, "Eat me, dick stain."

Karen giggles behind her hand as Kevin rolls his eyes, "Do you want me to tell Dad you're dressing up in girl clothes and parading around town?"

The giggles stop. Kenny's face pales at the thought; he doesn't know what his dad will say or do, if he'll even care, but he doesn't want to chance it.

"I'll let you use it. But give it back when you're done." He hears himself mutter under his breath as Kevin puts his hand on his own hip and grins.

"I knew you'd see it my way, little bro."

The shorter of the two climbs under his bed and grabs the phone. Under the darkness of his bed frame he can see a message from Craig. He takes a moment to read it, his face flushing before typing out a reply.

[Message: Kenny]

 _Yeah. I'll be over in ten okay? I'm gonna bring Karen, she can play quietly with Tricia?_

Kenny slides out from under his bed after deleting his message history and tosses his brother his phone. Kevin smiles and winks before leaving the room as Kenny stands up.

"Grab your coat, Kare-bear. We're heading over to the Tucker's."

Craig's phone buzzes to life under the pillow-slash-murder weapon, and he's grabbing for it before he can remember why he was so embarrassed in the first place.

Kenny was coming over. Like, _now_. Like right now.

"Fuck," he yelps, jumping off his bed and doing a quick sweep of how wrecked his room looked. _Good enough_ , he muses to himself before jogging down the hallway to his sister's room.

"Tricia."

"Get _out_ , Craig!" his sister snaps from her beanbag chair, resting back against it heavily. "You can't just barge in here like that, asshole!"

Craig stares at her for a moment, flipping her off, and receiving a middle finger in return.

"Whatever. Karen is coming over."

Instantly, the girl's entire demeanor changes, perking up and putting down her phone. "Karen? Right now?"

"Yeah," he deadpans, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "She and Kenny are coming over."

Tricia wriggles out of her chair, crossing the room and pushing Craig bodily out the door. "Great, awesome, now get out. Go get chips or something."

"Chips?"

" _Yes_ , or _something_. You have to feed the guests, that's how it works," she hisses at him, shoving him toward the stairs.

Craig isn't sure who the hell came up with _that_ rule, but whatever. He's sure he can find something to appease the apparent house-guest-gods.

The two of them walk quietly, hand in hand.

Karen is in a pretty good mood; wearing her cute little pink galoshes that Kenny bought her last year. The weather outside is disgusting and for the life of him Kenny cannot imagine why she's so happy.

But that's okay. He wants her to always smile like she is right now, her tiny hand wrapped in his own, those fingers laced with his. No matter how bad his day is, no matter what shit the world throws at him, he's always happy to be with her, and walking to into an unfamiliar situation is no excuse to not enjoy her presence.

"Hey Kare-bear, how was school?" Kenny asks, tilting his head so some of his sandy blond hair falls out of his eyes.

His little sister smiles and swings their hands as she walks. "Poop, but that's okay. I'm getting to hang out with Tricia today because of you!"

Kenny watches her smile almost falter and his heart hurts for her. The girls at school are far from nice to her, and as far as he knows, Tricia is her only friend. A weird feeling erupts in his stomach as he thinks about the Tucker house and ultimately, Craig.

This entire thing was weird. Sure, Craig and those guys hung out with his group all the time, right? But never alone, never one on one outside of field-trips. He wonders why that is? That they always seem to gravitate towards each other during those trips, but when their friends are around, they barely talk?

Not only that, but why when their sisters were so close, they hadn't tried getting together in the past?

A play date? A hang-out?

Kenny is knocked out of his thoughts as they walk up to the Tucker house, his heart hammering hard in his chest. For how naïve Kenny thinks his sister is, she squeezes his hand and proves him wrong when she offers him a strong smile and tugs him forward.

"Come on, Ken. I'll be here with you. Don't be afraid."

A flush covers his cheeks before he ducks his head and smiles; _she's too Goddamn smart sometimes._

They walk up together, and he lifts his hand to knock gently.

The second Kenny's knuckles make contact with the door; it flies open, Tricia standing in the doorway beaming.

"Karen!" she beams, grabbing the younger McCormick's hand and dragging her inside. "We can go play in my room, so they can go do stupid boy things."

As they start up the stairs, Tricia turning back to the blond boy still flabbergasted at her front door. "Craig is somewhere, Kenny. Do whatever, I don't care."

Kenny stands there for another minute before he toes his shoes off and walks inside. He's not been in their house before and he's really nervous. He shrugs off his jacket and holds on to it, not sure where it goes.

"Uh… Craig?" He calls, looking around.

"I'm in here," he calls from somewhere beyond the living room. "I'm trying to find food because that's something I'm supposed to do, apparently."

The blonde cracks a smile as he strolls his way through the living room to the kitchen. He holds his parka awkwardly in his arms, the jacket almost covering up his face.

"I like food," he offers, hoping he doesn't sound really lame.

Craig turns when Kenny comes into the kitchen, looking down at him from where he's crawled up and kneeling on the counter to get into one of the taller cabinets. "Food is good. I'm trying to find the chips. Tricia said chips," he trails off, going back to rummaging in the cabinet before finding a bag.

"Sweet," he says to no one in particular, hopping down from his perch. "Gimme that," wandering over to Kenny, Craig takes his parka and tucks it under his arm and ushers the blond back into the living room.

The blonde follows along quietly. Craig was acting really weird, and if Kenny didn't know any better, he'd say the taller boy was nervous? Was he just as nervous about him being over as he was _being_ there? He watches Craig hang his parka in the closet and looks around.

Normally when he goes over to Stan's, Kyle's or even Cartman's, they order pizza and watch a movie before they play video games. He sees no trace of pizza. No sight of a movie. No video games.

Kenny is woefully out of his depth. What was the other boy expecting them to do while he was over?

Pocketing both his hands in his jeans he tries to smile again, he's sure he looks a bit spastic.

"I love chips. I'm not too picky, any food is okay with me really."

"Me too. And I'm not either we just don't really...have anything," Craig's voice drops, walking over to the couch and grabbing the remote. He fiddles with it for a moment, nodding for Kenny to sit down too.

"Do you want to watch something?"

Kenny ponders this before walking over and plopping down next to Craig. He pulls his legs up and sits with them crossed, his hands on his knees.

"Terrance and Phillip is usually on around now, but I mean, Red Racer is on too. Generally, Kyle and Stan override me for what we watch." His shoulder lifts as he leans back and reaches for the chips. "I don't mind either."

Craig perks up at that, nervous demeanor almost instantly dissipating. "You like Red Racer, too?"

Kenny's eyes light up at not being made fun of. "I love Red Racer! I love anime, I got to watch Cowboy Bebop last summer when Kevin Stoley downloaded it and let me borrow it."

"I've only seen like two episodes of it, but it's really cool," smile growing, Craig turns to face Kenny more. "Spike is such a badass. If I could be as cool as him when I grow up, I'd be _so_ happy."

He meets Kenny's eyes for a moment, blue bright and shining with excitement and just like that those stupid butterflies are back. _Why does this keep happening? Stop it, he's just my friend._

"But if we could watch Red Racer that would be really cool, too. If you want to."

Kenny chuckles, "Yeah! I started learning how to fight because Spike is so cool. He's my hero." The blonde nods and takes a hand full of chips, stuffing one in his mouth.

When Craig meets his eyes, Kenny feels a weird warmth in his chest. He stuffs some chips in his mouth quickly and darts his eyes away. _Jesus, calm down._

"Yeah, I was actually hoping to catch today's episode. I heard it's a repeat of a week ago's, but I missed it."

"Okay, that'd be fun." Turning his attention back to the remote in his hands, Craig quickly turns on the TV, flipping channels until he lands on his favorite show.

 _What the fuck was that, Tucker?_ _No one says shit like that, what is wrong with you._

This whole thing was confusing. Kenny was his friend. Sort of. They sat next to each other in class and partnered up on field trips and everything, but they never did anything, just the two of them. Craig had always noticed him, had always sort of gravitated to the funny blond since they were little, regardless of who his shitlord friends were, but things felt different recently. And they felt even _more_ confusing and different when the started this game before Thanksgiving.

It was probably just because Kenny was in a dress. And he made a really pretty princess. He was just confused. Yeah. _That._

Kenny quietly sits and eats his chips as they watch Red Racer. He wasn't lying when he said he was excited about this week's episode. He tried to catch it as much as he could, around his friends and of course the game now.

He sings the theme song in Japanese under his breath, too embarrassed to sing it out loud and let the other boy know he memorized another language, so he could sing it.

As the show starts, he forgets the chips and he's enraptured. He loves the flow of the animation and the characters are so deep and well written. Kenny nibbles on his lip as he watches the show, his fingers fiddling with the frayed parts of his jeans along his knee.

It was nice to zone out and not be worried for two seconds about the situation he's found himself in.

Craig tries to focus on the TV, but every little movement and sound from the boy next to him captures his attention. He notices little things, things he's not been aware of before, and files them away under Kenny McCormick in his mind.

Mismatched, but clean socks. No holes.  
Neatly trimmed nails.  
Pale freckles across his neck.

He thinks the freckles are probably his favorite new addition. Craig doesn't really have any but likes that Kenny's look like stars. The thought makes him turn back to the screen, grabbing a handful of chips to give him something to do.

When Red Racer ends, Kenny hums along to the ending song before turning to Craig. He has a bright smile plastered on his face and he knows he looks like a dork.

"That was such a good episode, doncha you think? Ahhh, I love when Red has serious moments where he has to choose between his love of racing and his passion for whatever they decide to throw at him that week."

The blonde wiggles around on the couch vibrating with excitement. "So, whatcha wanna do now?" He pauses thinking about what he knows Craig enjoys.

"I remember you saying in class you have a guinea pig. Can I see him?"

That gives Craig pause, blinking slowly at the blond before schooling his features once more. "Okay, he's up in my room." He stretches his growing limbs when he stands, swiping the bag of chips off the couch and bringing it with him as he leads the shorter boy to the stairs.

It excites him, having someone else care about his favorite show, wanting to meet Stripe. Something warm and bright settles in his chest when they reach his room at the back of the hallway.

Kenny follows along, his eyes absorbing every detail of the Tucker house. He liked to do that, memorize how people live. It's a little bit like people watching but through their home. He's done the same to his other friend's houses and now he's comparing them, how different they are.

It almost comforts him that Craig's house is around the same size as his own, maybe just a little bigger. Everyone else has such large houses; he takes the small comforts when he can.

Pausing, he hears Karen in one of the rooms and smiles that his sister is having so much fun. He's so distracted by the thought of his sister playing and enjoying herself the way she should be, that he runs into Craig's back when he stops in front of the door.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry, dude."

For the fleeting moment that Kenny makes contact with his back, the taller boy notices exactly how warm the blond is, the presence more comforting than it probably should be.

"It's okay," Craig opens his door, the hinges creaking loudly. "It's kinda small, sorry," he moves out of the way, giving Kenny room to walk around him.

The other boy leans past Craig before he moves to let him walk in first. He does so and is in total awe with how cool the taller boys room is. He has plastic stars on his ceiling, Red Racer posters on the wall that rival the amount of NASA posters. It's almost an overload, how much there is to take in.

"Wooooooow!" It slips out before he has the chance to stop it, feeling kind of stupid, but continues anyway. "Your rooms so much cooler than Stan's."

Craig has his own desk! His own laptop sitting on it and Kenny walks over to tilt his head and look at the cool stickers all over it. His eyes are huge as he turns and spots the small fluffy thing in the cage.

"Is this him?" he says, bending over to poke his finger in to allow the guinea pig to sniff at him. He chuckles as it tickles and turns back to smile over his shoulder. "I have a rat, but he only visits sometimes. I wish I had a nice home for him like you do. Drogon only has a box with a blanket in it."

The little surge of pride that wells up in his chest at Kenny's reaction makes his smile just a little wider, has him standing up straighter. Damn straight his room was cooler than Stan's.

"Stripe likes blankets too," Craig walks over to the cage and opens the door, stroking along the guinea pig's back. "D'you want to hold him? He doesn't bite or anything, I promise."

"Really? You'd let me?" he asks, blinking before looking at the tiny bundle of fluff. Kenny feels his chest tighten. People don't always trust that he'll be careful enough with their precious possessions.

Cartman won't even let him play with his Millennium Falcon, and Craig's willing to trust him with Stripe?

His hands shake as he reaches out, fingers brushing against Craig's as he takes the bundle. He tries not to think about how Craig's hands are softer than he remembered them being. He focuses on Stripe instead.

Kenny pulls the small animal into his arms and holds him gently, petting his head.

"Hey! I think he likes me!" He grins, cooing at the cute little dude.

Craig can't help but smile, teeth flashing despite himself. "He totally does. He's super picky too, so you must be okay," he jokes, watching Stripe burrow into the front of Kenny's shirt.

His laugh comes out melodically as he lifts the little fuzzy guy up and nuzzles him. The guinea pig makes a silly sound, like a weird _wink_ sound? He isn't sure how to place it, but it's very cute and he tries his best to repeat the sound back to Stripe.

When he does the guinea pig starts making more of those little sounds and it excites Kenny so much he snorts and looks up at Craig.

"Your piggy is frickin' adorable, dude."

The tightness in his chest intensifies tenfold, watching Kenny with one of maybe five things in his life that he truly cared about. Each little exchange of sound between the two made his heart hammer in his chest, and he knows he's blushing at this point, can _feel_ the telltale burn on his cheeks.

 _Fuck._

"Thanks," he says instead because it's easier, and makes sense, and isn't fucking creepy like the flood of thoughts invading his brain.

Kenny smiles once more before handing the guinea pig back to Craig. He's distracted by the sounds Stripe is making but when he finally looks back to Craig's face, he notices the flush immediately.

The blonde is confused. He's had two (count it, _two_ ) relationships in his life. Both Kelly and Tammy giving him life experience that he thanks them for now. This _is_ different. He sees it in Craig's eyes and his smile and that _blush_.

But the articles from his naughty magazines rarely talk about what to do _when a boy_ looks at you like that. It's normally all girls this and girls that. But Kenny is finding that he enjoys that expression more on his friend's face than he ever did on Kelly or Tammy.

It makes him nervous again. His stomach swirling with emotions he doesn't know how to sort.

"So... so uh." He starts, wishing he had his parka to hide in. "Do ya wanna play some video games?" He tries, feeling his cheeks burn. He remembers that they're technically dating on Facebook, at least their alter egos, and all of this just gets more confusing.

Kenny was normally the one with information. Who do you ask when _you're_ the know it all?

He has to look away from the pink on Kenny's cheeks before he has a goddamn aneurysm at ten. Instead he focuses on Stripe, his little fuzzy ball of joy prodding him in the chest. Craig grabs a pumpkin seed from the treat container next to the cage and gives it to Stripe.

"Yeah, we can play something. I don't know what you feel like, but I've got Assassin's Creed and stuff."

"I've never played Assassin's Creed. Cartman won't let me come over when he's playing. He says I'm too poor to afford a viewing." Kenny rolls his eyes at that before watching Craig play with Stripe.

He wants to test something as the little gears in his brain turn. He's flirted as Lady McCormick and Princess Kenny, but he's never been brave enough to do it as himself.

It's just not something he did. But he realizes that he's really good at it when he's in character, and he finds that strength now and tries it.

He darts his eyes around the room before rocking on his heels. "I bet you're really good at video games," he starts, because his articles say guys like being complimented. "I'd love to watch."

He adds a light tone to his words and smiles, taking a step into Craig's personal space and reaching up to pet Stripe with two fingers.

Craig is aware of how close they're standing now, how Kenny took it upon himself to enter Craig's space. It does something funny to his chest, and he tries as hard as he can to not dwell on that too much.

He's probably imagining the change in the blonde's tone, how it shifted into something much more playful. But there was no way Kenny was flirting with him now. That was something they did in the game, not here. Not as _them_.

In their game it's easy. Feldspar is confident and strong in ways that Craig can't quite bring to the surface for himself. He can easily place a kiss on his Princess' hand like it's nothing, scheme and go along with Kenny's coy jabs, and kick ass all at once.

But when he's _just Craig_ it's hard. It doesn't come to him like breathing, he doesn't wrap himself in his cape like armor, able to face anything the Grand Wizard or even the whole world wants to throw at him. So this little bit of attention, this maybe flirting has him baffled and floundering.

"Um," he oh-so eloquently manages to reply, clearing his throat a little before continuing, "I'm okay, I guess. But you're the guest, and you should be able to play, especially if you haven't gotten to yet."

Kenny feels his throat dry up and his stomach sink. He should have known better then to try to flirt as _himself_.

He wasn't a pretty girl in makeup and a nice dress.

He was just plain old Kenny McCormick. He feels himself deflate just as quickly as he had started. He stops, stepping away.

Craig had made it clear he was uncomfortable and now Kenny feels like a jerk. He forces a smile and shrugs one of his shoulders, again wishing he had his parka.

"No thanks, man. I wouldn't be any good at it."

Craig furrows his brow, watching the shorter boy put distance between them. Had he said something wrong? He wasn't sure exactly what just happened, but he knew the way Kenny covered up sadness with pretty smiles.

"Yeah you would," he offers, trying to meet the other's eyes. "It's really fun. Stripe can come too."

It's nice that Craig seems to be trying to push through his own uncomfortableness to cheer him up. It warms his heart and he feels like he has to look away or he may blush again. _Don't get the wrong idea, you're just friends._

"Can Stripe play? I bet he'd be so good at it."

"Maybe if he had finger dexterity," Craig smiles, bringing Stripe up to eye level, "or if he _had_ fingers."

He watches Kenny carefully, glad that he seems to be cheering up, even just the tiniest bit.

"What'd you say? Wanna play?"

"Fine, fine, you win, dude. I'll play." Kenny feels a surge of confidence again and rocks on his heels before poking Craig in the shoulder. "But only because you twisted my arm."

Craig's expression lightens, and Kenny feels less upset, the painful knot in his stomach untying.

"Where do we play?" he asks, walking around the taller boy's room. He bends over to see what books Craig has on his shelf and is pleased to see some Naruto manga.

"I love Naruto!" Kenny chirps as he pulls one of the manga off the shelf to look through it. "Kyle calls me a weeb, I say he's just uncultured."

"Kyle can suck a dick, Naruto is awesome," Craig smirks, tugging on one of the strings of his chullo. "And the Playstation is downstairs. I wish I could keep it in my room, but my dad won't let me. And I don't have a TV or anything."

Stripe bites at his shirt, drawing Craig's attention back to the ball of fluff. "But Stripe likes taking field trips downstairs, so it's okay."

"What a cowinkydink, I also enjoy field trips," the blonde jokes, putting the book back on the shelf. He feels like he should stand up for Kyle in that instant, but nothing leaves his mouth. Kenny ponders if Kyle would get mad, hearing Craig say that. But it isn't like they've never said the same of him.

"It's okay, I don't either." He smiles sweetly before walking back over to the taller boy and petting the bundle of squeaks in his arms. "Can I carry him?"

"Yeah, of course," Craig nods, carefully handing over Stripe to the blond, their fingers brushing in the exchange and making his stomach flip.

 _Get your shit together, Tucker._

Leading the other boy back out into the hallway, he pauses for a moment at the door of Tricia's room, watching the two girls play before heading down the stairs.

"They're so cute." Kenny states as he stands next to Craig, watching Tricia braid Karen's hair adding bows and clips. "We should have them hang out more."

He doesn't really realize what he's said until it's already out there, a suggestion to be rejected.

His heart squeezes and he's thankful for Stripe who's currently nuzzled into his shoulder, giving him a reason to look away.

Craig turns at that, heart beating a little quicker, which he is definitely ignoring until later.

"Yeah, I uh...I think Tricia would really like that. If you guys came over, I mean," he curls his toes in his socks, trying and failing to sound aloof as possible.

The excitement that runs through Kenny is almost palpable. His entire body is lit with joy at the sound of the invitation. Somehow, he can see through the act that Craig is trying to put forward, see that he added Kenny to that hang out without him actually needing to say it.

A bright cheerful smile erupts on his features as he starts walking down the hallway backwards, a bounce in his step. The shorter of the two chuckles melodically before speaking again, in almost a teasing tone. "If you wanted me over more, you could have just asked."

Rolling his eyes, Craig moves past him, petting Stripe as he does. "Shut up, McCormick. Let's just kill Templars."

The next few hours pass in a blur, Kenny's bright laugh a constant comfort at his side on the couch. They trade off playing, and in the moments when it's the blonde's turn, Craig finds his attention drifting away from the screen and settling instead on the boy next to him. The smile that spreads across Kenny's face every time he makes the character do some epic rooftop parkour makes his heart swell, and he can't help but smile too.

"What the hell, Princess Kenny?"

Why was this the first thing Kenny had to deal with the moment he walks into Cartman's back yard. All the kids have gathered and they're watching him as if they had been talking about him moments ago. He's sure that's exactly the case.

As Cartman rounds on him, Kenny narrows his eyes and quirks one eyebrow.

"What ever is the issue, Grand Wizard?" he chimes in his sweetest voice, though it seems Cartman is in no mood for his antics as he shakes his head.

"No no. You won't calm me with your womanly charms today, Princess." The larger boy walks right into Kenny's personal space with his eyes narrowed. "Not even your amazing rack can make me forgive this bullshit."

As Cartman holds up his phone, Kenny understands what must have happened. _It sure takes him a while to check Facebook._ The blonde thinks as he rolls his eyes.

"If you mean my darling Feldspar and I, I don't see how that is any of your business."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Cartman shakes his phone in Kenny's face dramatically. "Kenny!" He whines loudly, "You can't date Feldspar!"

"And why not?" the Princess asks, his arms crossing as he dares Cartman to say what he's thinking. "I am a beautiful Princess and he is your strongest fighter, why do you decline us of your blessing?" To add to the dramatics Kenny begins to tap his foot in an impatient manner.

"Awh, jeez Grand Wizard, I don' see why they can't be in love," Butters pipes up from the sidelines, Tweek twitching beside him.

"Y-yeah, it's between them." The two blondes give each other a look of approval before Cartman is throwing his hands in the air.

"Becaaauuuuuseee! Kenny isn't _actually_ a girl, you guys." Cartman whines, grumbling in the direction of the other boys. "It's super gay!"

And there it was. The words he knew were sitting on his tongue were out in the open, and Kenny felt nauseous. He knew he wasn't a girl. He knew he wasn't a Princess. He didn't need Eric Cartman reminding him that what was currently going on was 'gay' and labeling him as such. He didn't know what to feel about it.

Tweek was the first to step forward, clear annoyance written all over his face by the other boy's words. "H-hey now. She's our P-princess and you can't, arg- say those things about her!"

Butters nods beside him, his normally cheery face twisted in a look of disgust. "Eric, now, you say some mean things about Kenny but that was just uncalled for."

"But you guuuuuuuuys," Cartman whines, arms dramatically falling to his sides, "it's fine when Kenny flashes his killer rack, and it's _fine_ that Japan made him a princess, but dating _Craig_ is fucking _gay._ "

"I-it's _Feldspar_ and _Princess Kenny,_ asshole," Tweek presses on, eyes narrowed.

Cartman huffs, dismissing the twitchy blond's words immediately. "They both have dicks. If there's two dicks, it's gay."

"What's gay?" Craig says cooly, appearing at the edge of the gathered boys, a hush falling over the crowd.

"Ohhh, how nice of you to join us, Feldspar," the chubby boy rolls his eyes, voice taking on a mocking tone. "We were just discussing your new _involvement_ with Princess Kenny and how it's super fucking gay."

The anger rising in Kenny was only squashed by the nerves he felt. He wasn't one to suffer from anxiety but at this moment he felt himself unable to say much to his defense.

 _He knew it was gay._

The thoughts he'd been trying to not deal with. He'd dated a few girls in the past and he knew what it felt like to have a crush on someone. It didn't make it any easier, hearing his worse thoughts out loud.

Even hearing Tweek's defense, the excuse that they were playing a game and playing _characters_ bothered him. Because deep down inside he knew that this game wasn't what was confusing him anymore.

Kenny had been spending more time thinking about these feelings. More time around Craig, playing video games and watching anime together. They'd sit around and read manga while Tweek went on about his latest conspiracy theory over the phone.

The more time Kenny spent outside the game getting to strengthen his friendship with the noirette, the more he had come to terms with the idea that _he_ liked him.

Not the Princess.

The longer Cartman ignored the fact that they had been dating, the longer he had the chance to understand how he felt.

But the time had come for him to face the fat lady at last, and damn, she was singing loudly.

Craig's eyes narrowed dangerously for a moment, before the anger seeped away almost as fast as it appeared. Instead a sly smile spread across his lips. "Oh, okay. I get it."

"What's that, _Craig_? What, exactly, is it that you think you _got_?" Cartman spat, face twisting in confusion. "That you're gay for Kenny? Because we already know you're a fag."

Expression smug, Craig steps forward, getting into the other boy's space. "That the princess chose me, and not a fucking fatass asshole like you."

Cartman opens his mouth in shock, sputtering in trying to figure out a comeback.

Craig turns to Kenny, holding out his gloved hand to the blond, "C'mon Princess, let's get out of here."

The blonde stands there just as shocked as Cartman. He darts his eyes between the two of them, watching how Cartman almost dared him to take Craig's hand so he could throw a fit. But for the first time in a while, Kenny decided not to overthink the situation. Craig had stood up for him and it felt nice.

Of course, he would reward his brave actions.

"Grand Wizard, using such vulgar words is beneath you. And in the presence of a lady, no less." Kenny scoffs at him, his voice as regal as he could make it. Turning his nose up at the other boy he takes Craig's hand and 'huffs' lightly.

"Kenny! I didn't call you a- wait! You can't just leave!" Cartman whines at him, looking to the other kids around him for some sort of support.

"Now, Eric, that was just sore of you." Butters grumbles as he shakes his head, "We all fancy the Princess, don' gotta be throwin' no fits about it like that."

Cartman sputters at the paladin, "What! This isn't about me and Kenny! I don't-"

"Just let it go." Kenny tuts as he pauses on his way out, his eyes sharp when he looks back at his friend. "I'm sure this is all old news now, _Grand Wizard_." He knew he was giving Cartman a way to back down without looking weak.

He can see the look in his friend's eyes when he realizes this is his gateway out of a bad situation.

"Ah, yes. Princess, you are correct. This whole situation bores me so. Come, let us retire for the night. We can focus on the _real_ issues of beating that Jew elf into the ground tomorrow."

Kenny knew he was being too nice, giving Cartman an out, but he couldn't be bothered to deal with him. His hand was laced in Craig's and he was escorting him away from the tent. What else could he ask for?

Craig's hand tightens around Kenny's, pulling him away from the group and toward the gate. "Are you okay?" he mutters under his breath, turning his head slightly to glance back at the other boy.

He doesn't want to admit how _angry_ he is, how Cartman being a complete dick _like he always is_ was affecting him so much.

When he catches the look on Kenny's face he knows exactly why.

The blonde is trying really hard to hold it all together. He's good at pretending, fake smiles are his specialty, but with Craig's hand in his, he feels like he can be honest for once. Kenny's hands are shaking as he raises his free one to pull the princess wig off of his head, dangling in his fingers as he stares at the ground.

"I'm sorry about Eric." He states, trying his best not to sound so damn weak. "He's ... " But he can't find the words; he knows Cartman can be a terrible person, but this took the cake. The other boy always insulted Kenny, but this was _really personal_ and it now it involved someone else.

Blue eyes haze over as he tries to not let the pain of his own confusion show on his face, but he knows it's a battle he's going to lose.

"I'll understand if you want to not hang out for a while," Kenny hears himself say, his own heart squeezing at the words.

It drives him insane that someone as charismatic, funny, and _kind_ as Kenny is friends with a shitlord like Eric Cartman. How he puts up with the near constant insults from someone who is supposed to be his fucking _friend_.

Kenny shouldn't have to defend Cartman, not when the vile he spews is directly _hurting_ the blond. It makes him sick to his stomach.

He pauses after closing the gate behind them, staring at his hand on the metal latch. Kenny sounds almost broken, chest tightening at the words.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

He really doesn't want to say it out-loud, the idea of it scares him and putting words to it makes it _real_. Instead, he lifts his arm and scrubs at the makeup on his face, trying to wipe it off. He knows he needs one of those wipes Shelly gave them when he started the game, but he tries anyway.

"You know why," he says as he drops his arm, "Don't actually make me say it, please."

"Kenny," Craig murmurs, giving his hand a quick squeeze in an attempt to get the blond to look at him. His pretty princess makeup is smudged and smeared across his face, tears on the verge of welling up in his eyes, and Craig doesn't think he's seen Kenny look more beautiful, more _honest_.

"It's okay," he tries again, reaching out and rubbing away a streak of eyeliner on the blonde's cheek with his thumb.

A small hiccup leaves his throat as he tries his best not to cry. He bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes tight willing the tears not to exist. He knows he's stronger than this and it's so embarrassing to let Cartman's words hurt him so much.

But it wasn't his words so much as his own pain being voiced by someone else.

 _There's something wrong with me. No wonder I'm cursed, I deserve this,_ he thinks as a tear escapes his sealed eyes.

Craig's gloved fingers are rough against his cheek, but it's a welcome feeling. "It's not okay. If you keep hanging out with me, the other kids are going to make fun of you." He lets out, his shoulders shaking with each little sob that he's holding back.

 _I can't drag him down with me._

"They can make fun of me all they want, I'm used to it. But you're _nice_ you don't deserve this!" Kenny opens his eyes and shouts the words in Craig's face, taking his hand away from him. "You need to leave me alone, Craig."

Craig doesn't step back, but pulls his hand away, hurt evident in his eyes. "I don't give a shit what everyone says. You're my friend, I _like_ spending time with you."

He doesn't understand what's going on. The confusion and frustration Craig has been feeling about this entire situation with Kenny had just started making sense, little things clicking into place in his mind. And now the blond is pushing him away.

"Fuck what anyone says."

Kenny feels awful for hurting Craig, but he's worried the boy doesn't understand how bad this situation can get. He knows Craig has his own little group of friends who would never make fun of him, but the other kids are cruel.

Sooner or later, they'll find out about the thoughts storming around in Kenny's head, and if Craig is caught in the eye of that, well, he doesn't want that to happen.

"You say that now," Kenny starts, his eyes narrowed but his bottom lip is wobbling and he's trying his best to be strong. "But what Cartman said, things like that? It's only going to get _worse_."

In that moment, Craig fully thinks about what that would mean. He thinks about ugly words being thrown his way, _Kenny's_ way, stares and fights that might litter his future.

Then Craig thinks about the boy standing in front of him, eyes caked with makeup. Of afternoons spent laughing in his room, the way he cuddles Stripe and dotes on his little sister. Of his cheerful texts and notes they pass during class.

He watches Kenny's bottom lip quiver, teeth pressing into the chapped skin, eyes rising to meet bright blue.

"I don't care."

Kenny throws his wig at Craig, hitting him in the chest with it before his arm is waving around dramatically.

"You will!" he shouts, trying his best to get this across. The blonde doesn't want to say what he's about to blurt out but it's the only way to get Craig to leave him alone for _good_.

"Cartman was right. There's something wrong with me, Craig." His heart thumps hard before he's saying the words, he tried to bite back so many times. "I _like_ that we're dating. And I wish it was real!"

The blonde pauses, a few rogue tears falling down his cheeks. "I've had girlfriends, and they didn't make me feel this weird swirly feeling that makes me want to throw up in my stomach."

The boy lifts his gloved hands and yanks the Princess gloves off his arms, throwing them on the ground one at a time. "And I'm not confused. I know I'm not a real girl, but I _like_ dressing up like one, okay? I like feeling pretty and I like how people treat me when I'm a girl."

Kenny growls as he messes his hair up with his hands before pulling the earrings off of his ears and tossing them on the ground too.

"'I'm fucked up, Craig. I'm a weird kid and the more you hang out with me, the more people are gonna realize you may be weird too."

It's like he was shoved into Stark's Pond and then immediately set on fire. Craig knows a blush is burning over his cheeks as he stares at Kenny, the words sending shockwaves of warmth through his body. Did...did Kenny...?

"What if I'm already weird?" he says, voice quiet, watching the blond boy ripping off his costume and letting the pieces litter the ground around him.

"What if I'm fucked up too because I like your princess dress and makeup?" Craig takes a step forward, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, "And what if I like it when you're just Kenny, too?"

The shorter boy's eyebrows lower in confusion, his eyes squinting back the tears trying to fall even though he's willing them not to. He can see the water hitting the ground and it angers him that his own body won't _listen_ when he tells it not to cry.

His cheeks are dusted with red hidden under the remaining makeup, his freckles peeking between the foundation on his skin. Kenny can't believe the words coming out of the other boy's mouth, and he wonders if he really understands what he's saying.

"I don't mean like… God, like a _friend_ , Craig!" He tries again, his hands gesturing as he tries so hard to explain his feelings. "It's like when… when you _like-like_ someone! Like a girl! But neither of us are girls, man!" He doesn't want to use the word Cartman said, but at the same time he knows he has to express this.

"I don't know what I am," he tries, his fingers digging into the front of his costume as he glares at the ground. The tears continuing to fall down his cheeks, taking the makeup with it. "But I know I don't just like girls, and I kinda want to be one sometimes."

He lifts his hand and sniffs hard, "I do like girls. Don't get me wrong. But… fuck, it's all confusing okay? I'm normally the one the guys come to for this shit, for this information. But man, I don't know _everything,_ and this is really hard for me."

"You're..." Craig starts, voice catching on the words. "You're my friend," he takes Kenny's hand in his again, "and a badass princess," squeezing the small hand in his, Craig takes a step forward. "And you're Mysterion, and part of a pan flute band," he cracks the smallest smile, trying to meet Kenny's eyes.

"A-and...I like you. All of you. Even if you're not a girl, and when you are one, too," he bites at his lip, brow furrowing slightly. "And it's weird and confusing, and I don't care."

The hand holding his feels like fire. In his entire life Kenny's never felt this intensely about anything. He's been around the block a few times and he knows a thing or two, but in this moment, he has no idea what to do.

This is totally new territory and he's completely lost.

He uses Craig's hand and his words to ground himself in the moment. Allows himself to _feel_ instead of trying to see the bigger picture and a series of _what ifs_ that might be or might not be.

"How," he starts, his voice shaking, "can you just say shit like that?" He sniffles and cracks a smile, laughing under his breath.

Kenny squeezes his hand one time before he takes two steps forward and wraps his arms around the boy in front of him. He hugs him tight and hides his face against his chest, hoping he doesn't push him away, hoping he didn't read this wrong.

"I really like you." He let's himself say, mutters it into Craig's stupid thief costume. "The Princess, the Hero, and me. We _like_ you."

Craig pulls the shorter boy against him, the thrum of his words making warmth bloom in his chest. He presses his face to Kenny's sandy hair, voice gentle against the silky strands, "I like you, too. All of you."

He thinks he could stay like this forever, Kenny a comforting presence against him, the faint smell of his shampoo tickling his nose.

Because he does. He _does_ like Kenny, even if he's never been able to admit it in those words to himself until this moment. Craig isn't always the best with his words, but as he pulls the other boy tight against him, he's glad that he managed to say the right thing when it mattered the most.

"What do we do now?" the shorter boy mumbles against Craig's chest, his eyes closed as he enjoys the embrace. He's so happy right now he feels like he could take down an entire army, no, _two_ armies, and he gets a wicked idea.

"You know what? _Fuck this game_. Fuck this game, and fuck both sides." Kenny glances up at Craig, a plan formulating in his eyes. "You want to piss them all off?"

A grin tugs at Craig's lips, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"I think it's time for you to meet the Demon King."

The plan was easy enough, and it started with the two of them staging a break-up. It had to be epic. After all, it was Princess Kenny and Feldspar.

The fight started in the tent, Kenny on his makeshift throne. The yelling could be heard from outside the Princess' throne room. People gathered outside, eyes wide and worried, but none daring to go inside. No, the Princess sounded livid as things were thrown and words were exchanged.

The flat tone of Craig's voice filtered out of the tent a few times, clearly attempting to defend whatever actions the Princess hadn't been able to deal with. Butters had stood guard outside the entrance as Kenny had asked of him, Tweek standing next to him as _Craig_ had asked him to do.

The two of them had exchanged a knowing look, both of them aware that the two inside weren't actually fighting. They weren't sure why their best friends were pretending to fight, but neither questioned them, loyal to a fault.

It wasn't until Feldspar yelled something that people actually felt they needed to go inside and check on Kenny, however, at that moment Craig had lifted the tent's flap and stormed out.

"W-what happened?" Tweek had asked, concern real on his features as he watched Butters go inside to comfort what sounded like a crying Kenny.

"Thieves work alone. She was holding me back." Craig had answered, his eyes narrowed as he flapped his cape and walked away, leaving Tweek confused.

The group had dissipated after that, sure that the Paladin was taking care of the Princess. Not ten minutes later all the kids had looked at the alert on their phones, some of them sad, some of them uncaring.

 _Craig Tucker is single_

 _Kenny McCormick is single_

The break-up was official, Facebook had announced it to the world, and nothing could change a Facebook Breakup.

"You ready?" Clyde stands next to Craig at the top of their tower, watching the army gather below. "Because I'm friggin' not."

The noirette's eyes follow Princess Kenny wading through the crowd below, blond wig whipping around as the boy barks orders to his loyal subjects. "We'll be fine."

"I hope so," the brunette huffs a sigh before knocking their shoulders together. "Don't let me die, dude. I'd have to come back and kill you."

With a small laugh, Craig turns away from the army at their gates, blending into the shadows as he follows the stairs down the tower.

He waits and watches as the droves of kids pour in, spotting Kenny among them, standing out like a beacon with his bow drawn.

When the Princess passes his alcove, Craig reaches out and grabs his wrist, pulling him into his hiding spot.

"Hey."

Kenny is poised and ready to attack whoever grabbed him and stops when he hears Craig's voice.

Laughing quietly, he slaps the boy on the shoulder, "I coulda stabbed you, idiot. Why did you grab me?"

Craig smiles, twining their fingers shyly. "Wanted to wish you luck. Glad you didn't shank me, though. My bad."

The Princess rolls his eyes, lifting their joined hands to press a chaste kiss to the other boys gloved hand.

"Wasn't that sweet of you?" he chimes, dropping his Princess voice as he moves closer to Craig and leans his head against his shoulder. "This whole stupid thing will be over soon. Don't worry, I know what I have to do."

"I know, I trust you," he wraps an arm around Kenny's shoulders. _Soon this will be over, and we'll be free of this bullshit._

A loud scream, followed by a series of crashes sounds from the stairs, and Craig readies his daggers, releasing the blond. He wishes he didn't have to go, wishes that they could stay wrapped up together and forget about this whole stupid game.

 _Almost there_ , he tells himself, looking down at the other.

"I gotta go. Good luck."

"Go get em' tiger." Kenny jokes as he pulls away, smiling up at the taller boy, his eyes shining with pride.

Craig gives a quick nod, turning to go. He pauses at the mouth of the alcove, steeling himself before turning back to Kenny and taking his hand once again.

Moving forward, Craig ducks his head, pressing a chaste kiss to Kenny's lips.

"Stay safe," he whispers into the air between them as he pulls back, giving the other boy's hand a squeeze before letting go and disappearing up the stairs.

The Princess pulls his hand to his chest and watches as Feldspar leaves. His cheeks are stained red and he can barely breathe. There are people yelling for him outside the little alcove he's shadowed in, but he couldn't care.

In that moment he could crush this entire army by himself.

Kenny lifts his gloved hand to his mouth, two fingers touching his lips where Craig had kissed him. His eyes shine as he stares into the space the boy was occupying moments ago, and he remembers how to breathe.

He gasps, his heart pounding against his chest as his fingers tighten on the fabric of his dress.

"Jesus, _fuck_ ," he mutters.

 _What a way to share their first kiss._

He breaks the spell when he remembers what he has to do to finish this game and lets go of the front of his dress. Pulling his bow and arrow back out of the quiver, he takes a deep breath and smirks ear to ear.

Time to earn that second kiss.

Craig doesn't think he's ever ached this much. He's been in fights, kicked ass, got his ass beat, but _fuck_ this was brutal.

But it was finally over.

Rubbing at his ribs where a nasty bruise was definitely going to pop up in the next couple hours, Craig plops down on the curb next to Clyde.

The brunette throws his demon king crown into the middle of the road, letting out a loud _whoop_ when the lone car driving down the street hits it and crushes it beyond recognition. "I can't believe it's over."

"I know," Craig groans, leaning back on his hands with a hiss. He looks up at the darkening sky, greeting the first few stars visible in the dying light. "Thank fucking God."

"You're telling me." The blonde states from behind them, coming to sit down next to Craig.

His dress is in tatters; makeup smudged to hell, his wig is a complete mess, and he looks like he had the shit beat out of him, but Kenny has never been happier. As he sits down, he places a hand down on top of Craig's, hidden by their bodies.

He smiles over at Clyde and laughs, "Dude, what an ending though. How cool was my betrayal in the end?" Kenny pauses and leans back, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky.

His body aches in ways he never thought it could. He dies all the time, but this time he tried really hard to not get killed. Kenny wanted this moment, this very moment with Craig after their plan came to fruition, and he did everything he could to have it.

His bare hand; glove long gone in the battle, wraps around Craig's, fingers lacing.

"Beyond cool," Clyde replies with as much enthusiasm as he can currently muster. "The coolest. I knew about the plan and even _I_ was almost shocked."

"That's because it's _you_ ," the noirette drones, shifting just the slightest bit closer to Kenny.

Clyde scoffs, holding a hand to his chest in deep offense. "I don't need to take this abuse, Tucker."

"We could kick you off another tower, if you want. That's more up your alley." The laugh that bubbles from his chest catches him off guard, Clyde and Kenny joining in until the three heroes-turned-antagonists double over in laughter on the sidewalk.

"W-well," Clyde manages to get out through lingering giggles, "as much as I'd love to stay and get beat up more, it's taco night." He stands up, half of his armor falling off in the process, but Clyde just lets it drag behind him as he continues up the street. "Night, fellow losers."

Kenny lets his giggles fade as he watches Clyde drag his armor off, turning his attention to Craig. They were finally alone, and he smiles softly upward.

"Hey," he starts, squeezing their joined hands, "we're finally alone for the first time since we started this 'villain' plot."

"You're right, we are." Craig returns the smile, a sliver of teeth flashing, "Guess this means I can't call you 'Princess' anymore."

"You can call me anything you want," he purrs out, shocked at the confidence in his voice. Maybe the Princess wasn't gone after this game ended, after all.

Craig's eyes widen at that, a flush crawling over his cheeks. "Is that right? Hm, I'll have to get creative."

The blonde shifts closer on the sidewalk and lays his head on Craig's shoulder, just watching the stars above them.

"I can't wait to hear what you come up with," he pauses and nuzzles his head against the other briefly. "And you can still call me Princess, _Feldspar_." The name sounds different on his tongue now, as if it holds a totally different meaning than it did before the game ended.

A low chuckle echoes in his chest, turning to press a kiss to Kenny's hair. "I will. Old habits die hard, _Princess_."

A shiver snakes down Kenny's spine as he feels the kiss placed on his hair. His eyes shine as he tilts his head up to look at Craig, a soft smile on his lips.

"I like when you call me that." He admits under his breath, darting his eyes to the side. His freckles covered in a scarlet blush.

Craig's eyes dart from Kenny's eyes, to his lips, and back again, his blush deepening. "I'll have to remember that."

Everything was done. He never needed to play this game again, could finally relax and watch Red Racer instead of having to record episodes and hope no one spoiled anything for him. He could spend time with Kenny.

He feels bold.

Leaning forward, Craig tilts his head, closing the distance between them.

The smile slips off of his lips as Craig presses his to Kenny's. This kiss is softer, less rushed than the first one they shared. It's still just as special to Kenny though, smiling as they pull apart. His eyes are shining as he stares into Craig's green ones, looking away before looking back.

"So smooth, Tucker." The blonde whispers, rolling his eyes and lifting his free hand to push some of the dark hair out of Craig's eyes. With the game done they have plenty of free time to repeat this moment, but in that split second of clarity he has a fun idea.

He lets the laugh bubble out of him as he leans on to the boy in front of him again, his hand hitting his chest softly. "Hey Craig. How do you feel about _Superheroes_?" 

Notes:

Craig and Kenny will return...

...in part 2.


End file.
